


Communicate

by caprisunkiri



Series: Oh Captain, My Captain (The Daichi-Centric Series) [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisunkiri/pseuds/caprisunkiri
Summary: And Kageyama looks heavenly.Daichi can’t even glance at the other two before his eyes drift to Kageyama’s fucking thighs. When Sugawara said Mrs. Claus, Daichi was thinking of gray hair, an oversized dress, long sleeves, and a shawl. Spectacles, even. Instead, he gets Kageyama squeezed into the tightest spaghetti-strapped dark red dress he’s ever seen, with white fuzz decorating the hem and bust. The Santa hat sitting on his head is nothing but innocent and mocking the new tightness in Daichi’s jeans.Good Lord. This boy will be the death of him.“And how’d she manage to do that?” Daichi says, voice coming out more hoarse than he intended for it to. He clears his throat.Sugawara shrugs equally as shook. Scratching the back of his head, he huffs a confused chuckle, “Magic?”Daichi hums in agreement. Definitely magic.OR; When Kageyama wants nothing but Daichi, but the ex-captain is too in his head, struggling to keep his hands off of the setter because he thinks Kageyama doesn't want it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Oh Captain, My Captain (The Daichi-Centric Series) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034142
Kudos: 63





	Communicate

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama in a dress is a lovely image, isn't it? 
> 
> Here's your fucking filth.

Daichi yawns, head balancing on the heel of his hand as he watches the snow fall on the other side of the window and build up on the sidewalk. Before third period started, he could see the pavement. Now he can’t.

A hand on his shoulder jump starts him back into reality. It’s Sugawara, all thumbs up and bright smiles. “Daichi! You good?”

“Yeah,” he smiles, before his eyes drift off to the missing sidewalk yet again, “…yeah.”

The silver-haired boy sits down with a huff, zipping open his Star Wars lunchbox. (Daichi doesn’t mention it even though they’re actual adults.) He plops a gummy bear in his mouth before reaching into his lunch bag of tricks, “Candy cane?”

“Sure.”

Daichi rolls the baton of hardened sugar between his palms. Christmas music blasts from a miscellaneous speaker, all the classics, including an obnoxious amount of Mariah Carey. They’re nearing that time of year, that time of _December,_ when everyone seems to get a festivity boost right before they break for the holidays. Even Tsukishima brought Christmas cookies to practice yesterday. (And they ate them _all,_ despite Coach Ukai’s side-eye.)

Daichi checks his watch. They’ve been at lunch for about ten minutes or so, but he hasn’t come yet—the noirette wonders why. The doorway swings open. Daichi lifts his head but is ultimately disappointed when it’s just another vaguely familiar face. _Dammit_.

“Looking for Kageyama?” Sugawara asks. Daichi jolts—though it’s on him for completely forgetting he wasn’t alone.

“No,” he grumbles, looking down at the untouched food on his desk. It’s not that he’s not hungry, but he’s…waiting.

Sugawara snorts like he doesn’t believe him, rolling his eyes. “You know, at some point you two have got to stop acting so awkward around one another.”

“We’re _not_ ,” Daichi’s eyes narrow into slits. Tipping his head back, he finishes his water bottle in three solid gulps, plastic giving under his fingertips. Sugawara shrugs but lets the topic go, returning to the sandwich in his lap. Daichi goes back to the candy cane in his hand, and everything’s silent again except for the background noise of the classroom. 

“You know…the girls found a way to convince Kageyama to get into a Mrs. Claus outfit.”

Daichi chokes, fist thumping at his chest to dislodge the water he just _inhaled_ , “What?”

Sugawara laughs, throwing his head back before giving Daichi the context he deserves. The thought of his boyfriend in anything remotely feminine is... _a thought._ “That’s what I said. But apparently, Yachi’s a fucking genius, so.”

The noirette’s eyebrows furrow, “For what?”

“Santa Grams, I think,” the setter shrugs, “Yachi just sa—“

“Ho, ho, ho!” A very _short,_ very depressing Santa Claus bursts through their homeroom doors, carrying an oversized bag of God-knows-what. It’s clearly Yachi, with her blond hair sticking out from under the haphazardly placed Santa hat and tiny hands discreetly keeping whatever fabric is in her gut to make her appear more Santa-like in place **.** Kageyama, a girl Daichi doesn't recognize, and Kiyoko shuffle in behind her.

And Kageyama looks _heavenly_ _._

Daichi can’t even glance at the other two before his eyes drift to Kageyama’s fucking _thighs._ When Sugawara said Mrs. Claus, Daichi was thinking grey hair, an oversized dress, long sleeves, and a shawl. Spectacles, even. Instead, he gets Kageyama squeezed into the tightest spaghetti-strapped dark red dress he’s ever seen, with white fuzz decorating the hem and bust. The Santa hat sitting on his head is nothing but innocent and mocking the new tightness in Daichi’s jeans.

Good Lord. This boy will be the death of him.

“And how’d she manage to do that?” Daichi says, voice coming out more hoarse than he intended for it to. He clears his throat.

Sugawara shrugs equally as shook. Scratching the back of his head, he huffs a confused chuckle, “Magic?”

Daichi hums in agreement. Definitely magic.

“Ho, ho, ho!” Yachi repeats, Kiyoko unenthusiastically rings a bell. “Merry Christmas! Make sure to stop by the booth at the entrance to donate to the homeless!”

Yachi has been endorsing a charity group called _Homeless Help_ for the past few weeks. Apparently, it started as a project for her class, but she wanted to help them get a little extra cash because the holidays are rolling around. Which is _fine._ What _isn’t fine_ is Daichi’s boyfriend parading around the school in a slutty Mrs. Claus outfit.

Daichi kind of zones out after that, too focused on trying to figure out if Kageyama shaved his damn legs because that’s what it _looks like,_ and before he knows it, Sugawara’s tapping him on the shoulder. He snorts, “Stop drooling, Captain.”

The noirette slaps his hands away, secretly readjusting his pants for the reason that’s definitely and completely unrelated. He sighs, rubbing his eyes, “‘M not.” 

“ _Oh,_ yes you are,” the setter says, amusement written all over his stupid face as he shoves his hands in his pockets. Yachi and her band of sexy Mrs. Claus’ move to the next room. _Kageyama_ moves to the next room with those sexy _fucking thighs_ for other boys to ogle at.

The candy cane in Daichi’s fist snaps.

“Do you and Kageyama always have this much sexual tension?”

“Shut _up,”_ Daichi groans, running his hand through his hair before dropping his forehead onto the hard table. He sighs, closing his eyes to calm down. But that image of Kageyama in a dress is burnt onto the back of his eyelids, and Daichi’s eyes shoot open in hopes that they never close again. 

“Seriously Daichi, what’s stopping you?” Sugawara says, “He’s your _boyfriend._ Just pull him into the janitor's closet and fuck him.”

The noirette huffs, because _hey,_ that doesn’t really sound like a terrible idea, but wacks Sugawara upside the head anyway, “You’re annoyingly crude.”

“Well, you’re annoyingly _prude_ ,” the silver-haired boy teases, a pretzel dangling in between his teeth, “Have you even fucked before?”

“Yes, we’ve fucked before!” Daichi has to keep himself from hollering for public discretion, but it doesn’t keep the vein in the back of his head from popping. He grinds his teeth, but that doesn’t help the headache behind his eyes anymore.

So. Maybe he’s a little stressed.

But it’s not _his_ fault. He hasn’t been able to play volleyball for the past _six months_ due to his stupid college applications. Who knew life without a constant outlet would wear him to the fucking bone? Despite not playing for Kurasuno, he expected he’d at least be able to get in _some_ time. At least once a week.

“Good lord. Not recently, _obviously_ ,” he gestures to Daichi’s frazzled state, which the noirette does _not_ like. He actually contemplates biting Sugawara’s finger off. 

“I’m busy.”

“You’re _horny_. Painfully so.”

Daichi bashes his head into the desk. This time, the whole classroom turns to look at him. He holds the position until they turn away.

“Just _ask_ ,” Sugawara rubs him on the back, “Pull him aside after school. Or even a text! Set up a date this weekend, I dunno. Just get _laid,_ and _soon_ so I don’t have to deal with you constantly brooding out the window. You’re boring like this.”

“Shut up,” Daichi growls, and goes back to doing just that. Watching the snow blanket the ground. Totally not secretly sending his boyfriend a semi-coherent text under the desk.

_Boys bathroom, third floor_

_Fifth period_

_And bring the dress._

  


  


When Daichi arrives at the single gender-neutral bathroom on the third floor, Kageyama’s already there. Perched on the sink with his bare legs, one crossed over the other, still in the dress with his usual scowl plastered on his face.

“What do you want? I have class.” The blueberry haired boy spits. Oh. Someone’s in a bad mood.

Daichi doesn’t say much. He’s too busy trying to will his surprise boner away. (It doesn’t work.)

Kageyama gets fed up with his unresponsiveness and hops off the counter to snap in his face. “Hello? Earth to the fucking idiot?”

“Okay, oka— _stop_ I get it,” He swats the setters flitting hands, “Um, I wanted to talk.”

Kageyama’s hands drop immediately, gravity running over his face like a shadow, “You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you.”

“I—what? No!” The blueberry haired boy huffs, crosses his arms, and raises an eyebrow, suggesting he clearly doesn’t believe him. Daichi reaches for his shoulder, but his hand returns empty and sore, “Okay, seriously. That wasn’t what I wanted to talk about.”

“Good, then let’s move on. What did you want to talk about?

_“Kageyama.”_

“What?” The setter rolls his eyes, lip curling in a scowl. Daichi likes it much better when he’s smiling, “What do you want me to say? That I feel like ever since you asked me out, that was it? Ever since you left, you've turned in on yourself like a goddamn coward.”

“Well, okay, but college an—“

“We haven’t been on a date in two months. You stopped trying Daichi, fucking admit it.”

“Um,” Daichi blinks, his poor brain yards behind the boy in front of him. Taking a step back, he chuckles uneasily, “I mean, that’s _not_ what I want you to say, but—“

“Then I’ll say I’m happy, life’s great, and everything’s fine,” Kageyama’s eyes finally lift from the ground, icy blue irises swimming in colder tears behind the widest, fakest smile Daichi’s ever seen in his relatively short life. He figuratively drops everything because his fucking boyfriend is _crying_.

Well. This isn’t how he expected things to go at all.

“Hey, hey,” he quickly rushes to Kageyama’s side, “don’t cry, its—“

“Don’t cry?” Kageyama laughs bitterly, “Thanks, Daichi. I’m all better now.”

“I—okay, fine, that was shitty on my part,” the noirette waves his arms before wrapping them around Kageyama’s smaller frame, reveling in the way their bodies fit perfectly. He’s also trying to ignore the fact that Kageyama’s practically in a mini-skirt for a dress, “But seriously, where’s all this coming from? I thought we were fine.”

“We _were_ fine,” Kageyama says between sniffles, hopping up on the marble counter, “ _are_ fine. We are, I just…”

Kageyama stops to gnaw at the inside of his cheek, and Daichi lets him do it, waits patiently until the blueberry haired boy strings the words together in his head first.

“It just doesn’t really feel like we’re dating.”

Daichi frowns, and memories from lunch yesterday resurface, “But what about...”

“You hang _out_ with me,” Kageyama rests his head on the mirror behind him, “but we don’t hold hands. We barely kiss or cuddle unless it’s in private. And you’ve rejected almost every single one of my goddamn advancements.”

Okay. _Fine_. Guilt settles in his gut like rock sediment. Daichi opens his mouth, but Kageyama has more to say.

“And if you want to break up with me, that’s _fine._ But it’s a fuckin’ dickhead move to lead me on.”

That’s the line that shocks Daichi out of his depressive paralysis, rushing to Kageyama’s side and finger lifting his head by his chin. “Kageyama— _hey,_ look at me.”

But the setter's eyes dart everywhere except for the noirette, and he hates to admit that it’s starting to piss him off. Does Kageyama _want_ to fix this, or is he so over Daichi’s bullshit that he doesn’t care? Kageyama still doesn’t look at him, not until Daichi grabs him by the face and pulls their faces soclose he’s sure the blueberry haired boy can feel his breath brushing against his cheek.

 _“What?”_ Kageyama spits with a curled lip. But Daichi knows better.

“I’m sorry,” he says with as much candor as he can, “I’m really, really sorry—“

“Listen, if you want to break up, then—“

“Do _you_ want to break up?”

The question takes Kageyama off guard, “Huh?”

“Do you want to break up? With me.”

Blueberry eyebrows knit as confusion bypasses Kageyama’s face, and Daichi’s got his answer. Snaking a hand to the back of the setter’s head, he tips his face forwards so their foreheads touch. “And I don’t want to break up with you, either. I...I know I’ve been a little distant lately.”

“A little.”

“Okay,” Daichi laughs bitingly, “Fine. A lot. And I know you know I’ve been busy with school applications, and I know it isn’t an excuse, but—“

Kageyama scoffs, rolling his eyes, “Liar.”

 _“Hey,”_ a light slap on his outer thigh makes Kageyama’s mouth snap shut, “I’m not done. I couldn’t tell you if I was scared, or worried, or _what_ , but I feel like the second I lay my hands on you, and you don’t...want it, or something, it’s game over.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Okay, um,” Daichi huffs a bitter laugh as he tries to find the right words to say. The words that won’t make Kageyama run out the door and never speak to him again. With another, deeply heroic breath, he slams his eyes shut and just goes for it, “I don’t want to fuck this up.”

The boy in his arms snorts, “And what the hell is there to fuck up.”

 _“You!”_ Daichi says because it’s the most obvious thing ever, “I know you’ve done this shit before, alright? But I—I _haven’t,_ and I have no clue how I’ll act if I...o-or if I’ll be—“

The sound of a belt buckle shuts him up. _His_ belt buckle, and the feeling of Kageyama’s thin hands yanking the damn thing off like it hurt him. Daichi’s eyes shoot open, and the setter is getting on his bare knees, the dress that spurred this situation on in the first place wrapping tight around his mid-thigh.

“Wha—Kageyama, what are yo—“ is all the noirette says before Kageyama yanks down Daichi’s grey Calvin Klein’s and licking a fat stipe up his soft cock. To say Daichi hasn’t thought of this moment would be a complete lie.

Kageyama wastes no time in wrapping his lips around Daichi’s cock and _sucks_.

“O- _Okay,”_ Daichi leans over to grab ahold of the sink, _just in case,_ and because maybe, just maybe, he hasn’t been able to touch himself all month due to college apps, and maybe he’s a little more pent up than he thought. And maybe Kageyama’s mouth feels like heaven, and maybe Daichi’s extremely attracted to him in a dress.

And now that he’s thinking about it, he’s never seen Kageyama fully naked. This might as well be as much skin as he’s ever seen before, and maybe it makes him want to see more.

It doesn’t take Daichi long to fill out Kageyama’s mouth, so much so that the setter ends up needing to take a step back, wrapping his fist tight around the amount he can’t fit in his mouth. Daichi wheezes behind his fist—because they’re in a school _bathroom—_ struggling to stifle a moan every time the barest tips of Kageyama’s teeth scrape the underside of his very hard cock.

“ _Shit—_ you look really good,” Daichi can’t help but add. And he’s _so right._ Kageyama’s lips stretch as far as they can go, spit and precum slick and cherry red, and his cheeks are blotchy and blue eyes watering. Daichi would take a picture if he could. In response, Kageyama looks up at him, but only to flip him the bird before his gaze drops again.

Daichi tuts, not realizing how much he missed Kageyama’s eyes on him until they’re gone. The boy between his legs only listens to his request after the second time, baby blue irises swimming in a sea of even bluer tears. And holy _shit,_ Daichi’s making Kageyama cry, and just the thought of that pushes him closer to the edge than he knew it could.

“I’m close,” Daichi warns, hips straining to stay in place as his still grip on Kageyama’s hair tightens. The setter moans at the pull, and that’s all it takes before Daichi’s spilling down his throat with a final moan.

He doesn’t realize what he’s done until Kageyama’s eyes widen, and he pulls off his dick, spitting and spluttering white stuff onto the tile. Daichi drops to the floor, patting Kageyama’s back supportively as shame and guilt pile on. “Oh shit—I’m so sorry, I totally didn’t mean t—“

“‘S fine,” Kageyama lifts a hand to wipe the remaining cum from his bottom lip. Voice hoarse and raspy, he says, “I wanted you to do it.”

“Still! I let you have your way and now look at you,” he gestures to the wrecked boy on the floor, hating the swell of pride that comes with it. “This is why I sai—“

“And maybe I _want_ that!” The sudden rise in pitch makes Daichi flinch, “Maybe I want you to turn me into a mess! Maybe I—Maybe I want to be able to stop fucking _thinking_ for a damn second and just let someone do the thinking for me!”

His words hang heavy in the air; the silence is filled with faint echoes of want and the steady buzz from the cheap bathroom light. Daichi looks at Kageyama through the greenish-blue, trying to find something, _anything,_ and all he finds is hunger. 

“Is that really what you want?”

Kageyama nods, “Yes.”

Daichi exhales slowly while weighing his options. He wants Kageyama, he really, _really_ does, but...

The thought of losing control.

“Fine,” Daichi caves. Mostly because this is about Kageyama, not because of the dress. Definitely not, “But...We shouldn’t do it in here. Let me suck you off or somethi—“

“I swear to fucking _God_ Daichi, if you don’t fuck me right here, right now, I will break up with you.” Kageyama rises from the floor angry, albeit shakily, and hops onto the counter smoothly, “It’s your fucking fault for waiting this long in the first place.”

Daichi follows, though still apprehensive, even when Kageyama wraps his _lovely_ thighs around Daichi’s hips and pulls him in. “But— _wait—“_

“I’m already fucking ready,” and to prove his point, Kageyama lifts a hip and reaches his arm around, face twisting in the best way. He places a fairly large, lubed up and _Christmas themed_ buttplug on the counter and spreads his legs to the point where his tiny pink hole blinks back. “Just fuck. _Me.”_

“Lube and condoms?”

“My backpack. Smallest zipper.”

It doesn’t take Daichi long, about two minutes tops (plus some angry whining from Kageyama) before he’s hard again, all rubbered and lubed up. Kageyama’s thighs are pulled as far back as they can go, kissing the cool mirror with hands holding himself open. Daichi’s got to remember to keep his head on straight and keep his _cool_ because at the end of the d—

_“Hurry.”_

With one final breath, Daichi plunges into the sinful wet heat, and despite the buttplug, Kageyama’s almost painfully tight. And even though Daichi tries his hardest to keep his cursing to a minimum, “Holy shit...”

When he bottoms out, Kageyama moans unabashed, wriggling in place while they both struggle to get a grip.

“Move,” Kageyama slaps him on the shoulder. Daichi looks up at him, pupils blown.

“I can’t,” Daichi shakes his head, hands quivering as they find their way to Kageyama’s princess waist, “You—fuck, you feel too good I _can’t—“_

Kageyama shifts for him, the impatient bastard, and Daichi’s hands tighten as he dips his head into his neck, “Yama, I’m so serious, if you don’t want me to cum right now, stop moving.”

Kageyama stills.

Daichi feels like he can finally breathe a little, and his chest balloons and deflates as he tries to calm himself the hell down. He can practically feel Kageyama’s heartbeat through the tight hole he’s lodged in, and _boy_ is it tight. As if Daichi weren’t oversensitive enough. It’s fine, he’s fine, everything’s _fine_ —

“Can’t even last for a few minutes? Fucking pathetic.”

Daichi hates the way he whines. A smug smile creeps across Kageyama’s face, “You like that, don’t you?”

“No,” Daichi huffs into his neck gruffly.

Kageyama hums, clicking his tongue, “Mmm...I think you do.”

“I do _not.”_

“Are you going to cum in me that easily?” Kageyama taunts, voice reeking with condescension. Half of Daichi wants to lecture him about respecting his elders, and the other half just... _melts._ The setter grabs him by the face, hard, squeezing his cheeks together till his lips pucker, “Do I feel that good, Daddy?”

Daichi’s blood runs cold. (Or, hot.) Kageyama smiles. He knows he’s got him, “Who told you?”

“Suga,” he pokes his tongue out.

 _Motherfucker._ This is what he gets for telling the meddling silverette everything.

Trying not to think about his best friend right now, his hips buck, catching Kageyama by surprise. The setter yelps, hands rushing to Daichi’s chest.

“Again,” he breathes hotly, a loose grin slipping across his face. So, Daichi does.

Kageyama’s eyes flutter as he moans open and wanton. Daichi lifts a hand to wrap around his mouth as he fucks into him with all the vigor he can muster, too busy trying to keep his knees from collapsing. Kageyama feels good. _Too good._

Daichi’s free hand drops to jerk Kageyama’s cock, still red and leaking from earlier. He’s close, of course he is—he’s been close ever since he stuck his cock in Kageyama in the first place, but he knows his boyfriend can’t be too far behind from waiting this long.

“Daddy,” Kageyama moans, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck, and maybe the setter enjoys calling him the pet name more than Daichi originally thought, “Daddy, Daddy, I’m close.”

Kageyama sounds different **—** voice squeezed tight like a balloon and whiny as he writhes and Daichi’s arms, but nothing below hot, hot, hot. Which is how Daichi feels right now, black hair sticking to his forehead due to the sweat and the mirror fogging up behind Kageyama’s back. The tight dress is now bunched around his waist, spaghetti straps holding on for dear life as Daichi rails him into the sink.

“Cum for me,” Daichi growls, the sweat from his face dripping onto the boy below, branding his thumbs into Kageyama’s hips, “Cum for Daddy, do it, _do it_ —“

Kageyama seizes in his orgasm, thighs tensing and nails clawing at Daichi’s back. His mouth opens in a silent moan, eyes slamming shut, and the only thing Daichi can think is _pretty_ before he’s filling up the condom. Kageyama’s walls flutter as he shakes from the aftershocks.

“Wow,” is all Daichi can say, collapsing bonelessly against the setter’s chest. Kageyama’s equally out of breath and runs a hand through his sweat-matted hair before speaking again.

“I think you broke me,” he jokes, whimpering as Daichi pulls out.

“I think _you_ broke _me,_ ” Daichi edits, not really joking. Seriously, he feels like his dick is still humming. Kageyama laughs, the rare, genuine kind that comes straight from the chest, before sliding off the counter. Daichi’s just lucky he’s able to catch him from the waist before his legs buckle.

“Careful,” he warns. Under his breath, Kageyama grumbles something about not needing help, with a strawberry pink blush on his face. It reminds Daichi why he fell for the dark-haired tsundere in the first place.

They’ve just got to learn how to communicate.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Wattpad @caprisunkiri!


End file.
